<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Miracle Starts With the Beat of a Heart by juricii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414826">A Miracle Starts With the Beat of a Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii'>juricii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANGST? NOT IN THIS HOUSE, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, No Angst, PRO HUGGER PHILZA MINECRAFT!!, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Party, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, Soft TommyInnit, Soft Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Event, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Party, soft jschlatt, this is all pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is incredibly lucky, he thinks. He knows that the spot he's in, is rare and is a blessing in many ways. He finds solace in knowing that there's always someone, or rather, some<i>ones<i> there to help him out whenever needed. He wants to repay them back, and the best way to do that? Invite <i>all<i> of the members of the DSMP to visit for a special 1-week Exclusive Valentine's Day Party &amp; Sleepover.</i></i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWB Valentine's Event [2021]</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Miracle Starts With the Beat of a Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/gifts">FandomCaptive</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AY my Valentine, GreyClouds! I hope you enjoy this! &lt;3 I'm sorry if it's a bit b a d (tm)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light breeze lightly shakes the trees and their branches. The buds of the trees and flowers are slowly growing back in and colors are becoming more vibrant; more than the white of the snow and rare browns of the nearly non-existent leaves and the pale gray of the sidewalks and blacks of the roads. The Moon slowly goes to sleep for a longer time as the Sun takes its place. Children and adults are slowly moving from out of their house, and into their yards, planting more shrubbery and flowers. The squirrels steadily scramble back to their former homes, and dig out the ground for their acorns. The birds move back from their temporary homes during their migration. They rustle their feathers, basking in the familiar environment, constructing their nests at the tops of trees and near the porches of the brick houses. The children giggle and laugh in the light of the Sun, playing in the front yard, throwing and kicking balls and riding on their scooters and bikes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looks out from his window when he wakes up. The clouds seem to be hiding today, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valentine’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, accentuating the beauty of a clear sky accompanying calm weather. His two dogs, Betty and Walter, are still curled up, sleeping at the foot of his bed. Their small snores fill the silence of his room, and Tommy softly smiles. The sunlight pierces through the glass window, and is blinded by it as he slowly gets out of his bed. He stretches and lets out a yawn. He briefly glances at his computer, before shaking his head and going downstairs where his parents are having what seems to be an amusing conversation, as his mother laughs at something his father says. He greets them kindly and they smile back at their son, waving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s normal schedule consisted of him usually turning on his computer, but he did not feel like doing that today. He figured that if there was anytime for him to take a break from social media and gaming, it was today. It was a special day, you see. It was Valentine’s Day. It was a time specializing in the gift of love, both in the romantic and platonic sense. Although Tommy did not have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“crush” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his generation likes to call it, he did find himself feeling a platonic and familial love &amp; affection for those he met not only in real life, but also online. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is why, before he announced his short break from the digital world, he personally invited all the members of the Dream SMP and others to come and enjoy a week of joy and festivities with him in Britain; he offered to pay for tickets and such. His parents laughed when he asked them if it was okay, and they cheerfully agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, they did not know much about these other content creators, but they knew they made their child happy and feel safe, and that was really all that mattered. The others responded positively, and fortunately, they all confirmed they would be able to make it; some helped set up carpools with the others, while some simply took a plane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy scrambles around the house, cleaning up every nook and cranny possible; he cleans like there’s no tomorrow, and with a speed and passion like no other time. He vacuums the carpet and hardwood floor, and with the help of his parents, they wipe down the tables and counters and desks, and eventually, they finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>in time to start cooking and baking. Meanwhile, Tommy starts making decorations. It was a big deal, having </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>being able to travel to a whole new country, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>continent, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for some people; doing arts and crafts for topical and relevant decorations was the last thing he could do for all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it does not feel like a task or chore, but rather a goal, and as he works on them, a wave of happiness and peace washes over him; he is not burdened by the numbers that come from analytics, or the pressures that inevitably come from paying attention to the like-dislike ratio and twitch chat’s commentary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice taking a break for himself, Tommy can’t help but think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dogs come running down the stairs, vying for attention, barking and whining for their owner to give them even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sliver </span>
  </em>
  <span>of attention, and Tommy lets out a weak sigh, although not annoyed. He grabs his dogs’ toys and swings them around, chuckling at their eagerness and hyperactiveness, as they jump to bite said toys. Their tails wag happily, and he slowly gets into it, but it’s a shame; he can’t continue--he has to finish what he initially was doing before. He pets their heads and sends them off to his parents, not without the puppy-eyes, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets back to his projects, focusing on the scissors making incisions in the construction paper, and glitter bottles spurting out their contents to decorate the papers. Tommy ponders whether or not he should do this next thing, but when he checks the time, he figures he has the time. So, unlike his normally joking and carefree attitude, he begins to write heartfelt letters for each and every person coming over, dropping a gift in with it in the personalized gift bags he got for all of them separately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is grateful for all of them--even the ones he has not interacted with too much, due to time zones and various other inconveniences. He pours out his heart and soul into the short yet sweet cards he makes for all of them. He will never admit it, but he cried in the middle of writing them. Writing those letters really allowed him to reminisce and look back at how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible </span>
  </em>
  <span>his life became with the introduction to those unique and lovely people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a sound of relief and goes to his room to get the other gifts, and he places them all in the living room, where he vibrates with excitement, anticipation, and nervousness. He met Wilbur, Fundy and Phil in real life before, but meeting them with the rest of the gang flicked some odd switch within him; he worried about whether or not they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy his company… He immediately threw that thought out of his head--why would they come to visit for a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>week </span>
  </em>
  <span>if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like hanging out with him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy spends the rest of his extra time getting extra rest and helping out his parents with the pastries. His Mother and Father are </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprisingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspiciously </span>
  </em>
  <span>good at baking and cooking. They seem to be able to make difficult dishes like Beef Wellington, Beef Bourguignon, Sweet &amp; Sour Chicken, Korean styled Gamjatang and Beef Dumplings, with ease. On top of that, their competency in terms of baking is off the charts… Tommy swears his parents took culinary classes at some point in their lives, because his Mother’s Éclairs and Soufflés taste like heaven, and his Father’s Macarons and Triple-Layered Buttercream Cake might as well be selling worldwide, if he were to franchise his creations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy goes to set up the multiple tables set up, and the trays of foods and desserts and coolers of various drinks. He sets up a large container of various silverware for the multitude of people coming to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tries his best to calm himself down, and the time passes once more, and feels like multiple grueling hours have passed, despite it only being about half an hour; his </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t-get-nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> agenda completely shatters as he hears the doorbell ring in the early hours of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the doors open, his parents greeting them cheerfully with laughter ringing out. Tommy rushes down the stairs and the first people to have arrived were Phil, the Minecraft Man himself, Wilbur, and Techno--the Sleepy Bois Inc. themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!” He greets enthusiastically, as his bright smile lights up the room. He runs at them, opening up his arms for a hug, which the three do; Tommy gets comfy with them all, but he opts to attach himself to Phil majority of the time… Don’t blame him… Phil gives some </span>
  <em>
    <span>really nice hugs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy messes around with the three, screeching as Wilbur messes up his drawings during the multitude of games of Pictionary. This noise inducing session of gaming continues, and more and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>people join in it as they arrive. The night fills itself with the sounds of laughter and (friendly) shouts of anger at one another. Tommy loves the way he’s able to drop his Youtube/Twitch persona, and feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He loves the hugs of affection and comfort he gets from all the attendees as they give him headpats, hair ruffles and works of thanks, for allowing them to celebrate a special holiday with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His personal favorite hugs--other than Phil’s--are from Sapnap, Schlatt, Eret, and Alyssa. They hold Tommy in the embrace of their arms like he’s the most precious person in the world, and it makes Tommy feel cherished and adored. As much as he screams into the mic that he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“big man”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sometimes it’s quite nice to have the reaffirmation that there are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>many people </span>
  </em>
  <span>who love him and care for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa’s feel like he’s in the clouds… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s floating in the sky with fluffy clouds embracing his being providing protection for his travels above the land. Eret’s feel like he’s sitting in front of a warm furnace, crackling sounds filling the empty surroundings, as he curls up into the older’s side as he slowly is lulled to sleep through Eret’s narration of a book. Sapnap’s is like Tommy is walking with a brother in an amusement park; he is filled with childlike innocence and his worries seem to vanish. Schlatt’s feel like the cool senior at school noticing you. Tommy always feels validated when his role model compliments him, encourages him, and most importantly, loves and cares for him. In short, Tommy has such a lovely group of companions that make him feel like the youngest sibling in an imperfect-yet-perfectly large family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The festivities begin with the feast and admiration of the decorations hand-crafted by Tommy himself. The others gaze in wonder, complimenting the boy on his handiwork. The food is delicious, and the party-goers compliment the two adult’s cooking and baking skills, who just simply laugh it off, and wink at Tommy as they say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy actually helped with quite a bit of it!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Tommy grew up learning how to cook--he wasn’t as good as his parents, but he was definitely better than the average Joe… he just never really talked about that part of him with the others…. They gave him a curious side eye glance when his Mother and Father gave him due credit; Tommy flushed under the awkward and unprecedented attention)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, as the night gets older, Tommy eventually hands out the gifts to everyone. For him, they are not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They are presents that Tommy personally identified with each person. They remind him of them, and they weren’t exactly cheap either, truth be told; he had to save money for a lot of them, but he never felt any remorse for it. He is a minor, living in a different city, country, </span>
  <em>
    <span>continent, </span>
  </em>
  <span>from many of the other--this is the least he could do. They all seem to be happy with what they get, and Tommy is glad; he grins in joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the week is filled with a positive atmosphere and warm aura, as he cuddles up next to his role model, Schlatt, and mother-like figures, Puffy and Niki. His heart is burning softly with a blazing platonic affection for his best friend Tubbo. He falls asleep in the arms of the older males and females and his friends that he has come to so love and cherish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy enjoys his career, he truly does. But sometimes, it’s nice to have moments where he feels like his age; like a teen. He feels unburdened by the harsh reality of the world and relishes in being able to feel like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fluff go brrrrr<br/>---<br/>♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ<br/>♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ<br/>♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ<br/>♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ<br/>♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘<br/>---<br/>join <a href="https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB">The Writer's Block Discord :)))</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>